Why Me?
by margaret aka whymelucylu
Summary: For ever action, there is a equal but opposite reaction. Babe HEA. Helen ANGST. No Longer A One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

"Why Me?"

**Helen POV (Present time)**

I heard a snort and raised my head and opened my eyes. Was that me? I licked my lips and looked down at my blouse. Are those tears or is that drool? I went to touch my chest and I couldn't move my hands and looking down I gasped and stifled a scream as an ice cold terror came over me. The _**pillowcase**_! I had been doing laundry and getting ready to iron and suddenly I felt the cotton of a pillowcase pulled over my head and tightened until I could hardly breathe...

Now, I was strapped to a chair with my hands and feet _**duct taped**_ to it. Scanning the room, one word came to mind, _**dungeon**_. Looks like a room in a dungeon with concrete walls and floors and no windows and that drain in front me. What is that for? Why am I here? I can't believe that I'm in such a place and strapped into this chair like I'm some kind of animal. I need answers. WHY am I here? I'm thirsty and hungry. I can barely stand to smell myself, the fumes of my whiskey linger in my mouth and on my clothes. Where is a guard or do I want to know who my captors are? I have to go to the bathroom.

I feel the fear bubbling up and I want to scream. Am I about to be punished? Then I remembered my argument with Stephanie. I knew I shouldn't have struck out at her like I did, but when she told me she was moving in with that 'man' and the rest, I just snapped. I knew it was the wrong thing to do, hurting her, but she needed to know that was NOT what good girls do in the Burg'. I should have considered there could be repercussions after what Frank told me before he walked out our door for the last time.

**FLASHBACK...**

No one had seen or heard from Stephanie Plum in days. No sightings of her car, no phone calls were ever answered.

Frank Plum was worried. Ever since Helen had told Stephanie to 'get out and never come back', no one had seen her at all. The only reason he even knew what Helen had done is that he had overheard her on the phone, gossiping to anyone who would listen about what a horrible, disgusting and disrespectful creature her daughter was.

Only Helen and Steph were there when it had happened, and no one was talking about what exactly went on. Edna had been at the 'Clip and Curl' with some of her friends.

Frank moved out that very night and after talking to Edna about what he overheard, she had asked to go with him. Helen turned into a mad woman screeching, damn near tearing her hair out when she saw Frank and Edna packing. Frank gave Helen a warning on the way out the door, breaking his silence,"_**I'd be very careful if I were you, Helen. Whatever you did to My daughter will come back on you. Once Ranger finds out what exactly you did, expect a visit."**_ Helen's face went white, as if she never even thought of that fact.

Frank called Tank and let him know something bad had happened. He _**overheard**_ Helen's conversation saying, "Until that worthless daughter of mine acts like I want, she can't come back here. I finally told her what I thought of her dumping Joseph._**I showed her what I thought of her dirty behavior and what dirty girls really look like."**_ Which was why everyone was worried about Stephanie now.

Ranger was en route to Trenton, having landed at the Newark airport. Reviews of his offices were complete, and he was anxious to get home to Stephanie. Each of them had finally admitted to each other and themselves exactly what they were feeling. _**A once in a lifetime love for each other.**_Stephanie agreed to start packing up her apartment while Ranger was gone for Rangeman business. When he got back, he would help her move in. The plan was to let her family know once he got back, together they would make the big announcement over a pot roast dinner.

Finding out over the phone from Tank that Steph had not been seen since the Helen smackdown, set his pulse racing. His heart started beating almost double time with worry. Frank overhearing Helen on the phone, just made the journey back to Trenton seem endless.

'What the hell happened between Helen and his babe? Was she safe? _**Why won't she pick up the phone?**_' Ir was all Ranger could think. This trip couldn't be over soon enough for him.

His men were in the parking lot of Stephanie's apartment building. All her trackers showed that she was inside. Lights never flicked on and off, even when sundown came. Some movement was happening, a curtain flicked back and forth from her bedroom. She was alive at least, looking down and seeing the SUV'S directly underneath her window. No one could see her face, but the guys could tell that it was probably her. They didn't know how upset she really was and knew that Ranger was the one that needed to be in there with her. So, they waited for him and they watched.

The screech of the Porsche tires broke the silence. Barely taking time to shut the car off, much less close his door, Ranger took the apartment steps two at a time. Picking the lock, removing the chain, and turning lights on as he went in search of his babe. Dread began to fill him at what he saw as he moved through the apartment.

He scanned the bedroom looking for clues. He froze as his eyes locked on to the blood on her pillowcase and the clothing and bloody towels on the floor. Fear and rage instantly filled him. His ears picked up soft sobs coming from the bathroom. He ran to the door and turned the knob and walked in. All he could see was the bloody towel that covered Stephanie's face as he whispered,"_**Oh dios mio! Mi amor"**_

He gently reached down and picked her up and held her close to him and carried her to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and cradled her in his lap. He took out his phone and dialed, barking orders into it and hung up.

No one needed to ask just _**who**_ they were picking up. Everyone knew who it was, now who would get to Helen Plum first? Men wearing black had piled out of the Rangeman elevators, jumped into the the big SUV's and screeched out of the garage.

He looked down at the woman that he loved so much and anger filled him. How could a mother injure a child that she claims to love! Stephanie whimpered, "Carlos, I….You...I'm afraid you won't want me any more when you do see me," she said softly.

"Babe, whatever it is, we can handle it together. _**I promise together we are stronger**_, didn't we agree to that?" Ranger asked.

He scanned her from her feet upwards to the towel she was holding on her face. He knew this had to be bad for her to think that he wouldn't want to see her or be with her any longer. He slowly placed his hand on the towel and gently lowered it from her face. It took every ounce of training that Ranger had within him to control his breathing and the rage boiling inside him.

Instead of her porcelain skin he was accustomed to seeing, there were now deep lacerations from the side of her face, to her chin. A jagged wound that had ointment on it, was what Ranger saw on the woman's face he loved more than his own life. It was a good thing he was such a controlled man. For what he saw nearly knocked him to his knees.

Stephanie stood up in front of him, with tears rolling down her once perfect face. She was fidgeting and swimming in his large sweat pants and Rangeman shirt. The short sleeves allowed him to see the hand prints on her porcelain skin, not to mention the fingernail scratches. The scratches were fresh, still needing to scab over. The ointment glistened in the bedroom light.

After putting socks on her feet, Ranger scooped his babe up in his arms, only slowing down for her to get her bag. Rex was already living on his kitchen counter at Rangeman. He thought, no one was ruining their someday!

"**Get to 7**", Ranger barked into the phone. "Babe, I have Bobby coming to take a look at you, I know you don't want the gossips of the Burg to find out that this was caused by your own mother," he said soothingly to his woman.

Nodding her head, Stephanie couldn't say a word. She was lost in her own thoughts and distraught about what exactly her own mother had done to her after hearing her news. News she thought would have made her happy. There was _**no turning back**_ after this for Stephanie. She would never go back to her childhood home and there was nothing Helen could ever do or say that would make Stephanie accept what she had done. It was too late for that now.

**Helen POV (Present time)**

My mouth was parched, I needed a drink in the worst way. Not to mention the urge to use the facilities had grown ever since I woke up.

I jumped in my chair, hearing the door slam open. Looking at me with hatred in his eyes, was the bane of my existence, Ranger.

Coming into my personal space, I felt his breath on my face as he spoke in the coldest tone of voice I have ever heard, "What kind of mother assaults her own flesh and blood? Does Stephanie and our child mean so little to you that you would try to kill them? I never understood why she kept going over to your house, week in and week out for the abuse. She finally told me, it wasn't you she wanted to see, it was her Father and Grandmother. It was **Never About You**, except in your own mind. I can't believe you can call yourself a mother! Even animals treat their young better than the likes of you! I **WILL **make sure that you pay for what you did."

With a motion of his hand, the door opened and I saw Robin Russell from the police station walk in, she walked over to me and started out by saying, "Helen Plum you are under arrest for the attempted murder of said unborn child. You are also under arrest for the battery of Stephanie Michelle Plum….."

The roar in my ears blocked out the words I was hearing. My own daughter is having me arrested? Why me? What will the neighbors say? What's going to happen to ME?

Robin turned and asked Ranger, "Do you have someone that can get this duct tape off her, perhaps someone with wicked knife skills?"

Grinning at the officer standing in front of him, Ranger merely said one word, "**HECTOR."**

The door slammed open again and I looked up. A terrifying man with tattoos and rings in his face stood in the doorway cleaning his fingernails with a..switchblade? His eyes moved to me and he cocked his head and an evil grin began to spread across his face. **He was going to cut the duct tape off me?** I felt the scream bubbling up again. All of a sudden I felt a warmth in my underpants. I looked down and began to cry. I had peed myself. Burg housewives never pee themselves.

The man chuckled and began slowly walking toward me twirling his knife. I screamed in terror, "**WHY ME?"**

The End

A/N...Thanks go to Barb for being excited about Helen being duct taped and Amanda for helping me flesh this one shot out...Plus Christibabe, for another yellow pen adventure...once again Christi prompted me to add a line here or there so both the ladies need props for helping in this great karma payback for Helen.

Appreciate you reading along.

**Translation...**

Oh dios mio! Mi amor... Oh my God! My Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously'

Burg housewives never pee themselves.

The man chuckled and began slowly walking toward me twirling his knife. I screamed in terror, "**WHY ME?"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

Ranger looked over at Hector and Robin, who were now openly smiling at Helen Plum fainting. Guess the men in black still had the aura of mystery about them. Put it together with Robin in her uniform and with handcuffs, Helen wasn't looking too good right now.

"I'm offline," Ranger told Hector, "get that piece of trash out of my building. You can have some fun with the tape when she wakes up. Make sure you have earplugs"

Strolling over to the supply cabinet, Ranger pulled out two small boxes and tossed each of them a box. "You're gonna' need them. Trust me, if I hear her screech in my nightmares, imagine that up close and **Live**."

The door clicked behind them. Hector and Robin stood staring at the pathetic woman. Both had looks of disgust etched on their faces. Hector was one of Steph and Ranger's biggest supporters inside the building. Next to the core team, it was Hector that Steph turned to when something was happening in her life. Robin was also a supporter of Steph, always happy to see her when she came to the station to drop off paperwork. Robin helped to put an end to the cops favorite pastime, the betting pool at the TPD. Robin turned the tables and started a new one on the men. How many times would Officer Picky lose his court case? How soon before Big Dog got thrown out of his house again? How many times this month would Carl have have to ride the desk? Whatever. Betting on Steph had finally dwindled and come to an end. Steph had shown her appreciation by taking Robin with her for a Spa day, paid for by a grateful Ranger.

No one but the men closest to the couple knew of the pregnancy. It was going to be announced the day Steph moved in, but thanks to this **Pedazo de basura mujer ( Piece of Shit woman)** anything could and did happen.

Ranger hit the elevator button and waited. He was shocked and angry and anguished over what that hateful bitch had done to Stephanie. He thought,' I should be thanking the mother that brought the woman I love and adore into this world, not having her thrown in jail for a heinous assault on her youngest daughter. In her twisted mind I guess she thought that to disfigure Stephanie would drive me away. Did she honestly think that Morelli or any of her simple minded prospects would want her after? Just shows what a sick woman she really is. '

**The Backstory.**

The endless harassing calls by her mother had finally worn Stephanie down and she had decided to go talk to her. She told the guys at Rangeman, 'that way the calls will stop and you won't have to listen to her harping anymore.'

Everyone was so glad she had started staying away from family dinners at the Plum home. Everytime Stephanie and whoever her unlucky escort happened to be spent an evening there, they came back upset. She would be down and lock herself in the apartment on seven and the escort had to spend time at the shooting range to get his temper back in check. Visits had dwindled down to once a month and even that was too much. It was her Dad and Grandma that she really missed and made those monthly visits bittersweet.

Now that she was working at Rangeman full time, she had a new cell phone that only her co-workers and a couple trusted friends had the number to. She had given it to her Dad and Grandma and asked them not to share it with Helen. Overhearing a conversation between Frank and Stephanie after she had left days of unanswered messages at Rangeman of all places, had driven Helen insane. Shen had called Stephanie's apartment phone and heard over and over again, 'the number you have reached is no longer in service'. Hearing other people speaking to her daughter made Helen next to impossible to live with. She had heard Edna talking to her precious 'baby granddaughter'. Everyone knew there was only one 'baby granddaughter'. Her favorite granddaughter as far as Edna was concerned, and that was Stephanie.

It really didn't help when expected visits didn't happen. When Steph did go to Plum Hell, Ranger or Hector were the ones that went with her. Then when Ranger was out of town and Hector was busy, it was up to a coin toss. It was a hell ride there and a hell ride home for the unlucky participants. Dogged intimidation was the formula Helen Plum liked to use the most to try to wear Stephanie down. Never working, Helen was just storing up her resentment and was determined to get her way when it came to her youngest daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Unfortunately, everyone was busy with installs or chasing FTA's on the day that Stephanie decided to go to the 'Burg. She was on her own, and her fingers were crossed that she and her mother could talk and maybe have a nice visit.

Stephanie thought she could handle Helen on her own today, she was an adult woman now and soon to be a mother. Walking into the family home it almost seemed surreal to her. Helen has evidently starting **hoarding** as a hobby of hers. Piles and Piles of crap were everywhere that she could see. What had been a immaculate home now had magazines everywhere. Walking through the pathway towards the kitchen, Stephanie slowed down to look at what they were. Bridal magazines, baby magazines. One book caught her eye that was sitting on top of a pile. It was the '**What to expect when you're expecting'** book that she had on her own headboard that made her smile light up the room. Giving a loving pat to her stomach, knowing her own child was safe inside her gave her the courage to talk to her mother. Maybe Helen could be happy for her after all? Everyone who was anyone knew it was Helen's dream to have Stephanie married and with child.

**What Could Possibly Go Wrong?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine.**

**thanks for reading what Amanda threw in my mess of a story. It's a fun read right?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Previously;

**Maybe Helen could be happy for her after all? Everyone who was anyone knew Helen's dream was to have Stephanie married and with a child.**

**What could possibly go wrong?**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seeing Helen chopping away at the vegetables had Steph remember all those lessons Valerie got, but she never lived up to. "Honestly Stephanie, you will never land a husband if you can't even take time to fold the towels the proper way, or even try to make a proper meal. Why should I even bother with you? Now, Valerie listens to me, whereas you want to fly off the roof, for pity sakes." On and On Helen had the same shtick through the years, never once thinking that maybe it was not Stephanie's dream to be the housewife; but it was Helen Plum's.

Focusing on the here and now, gave Steph the courage to take a deep breath from standing in the kitchen doorway to say"Good Morning, Mom. I thought I better stop by and see how you are doing, since you have been calling Rangeman so much."

Catching Stephanie's eye was the almost gone Wild Turkey bottle, which probably meant that Helen had been slamming the drinks back all morning long.

**'Great, just great,' Steph thought, 'Look up the definition of functioning alcoholic and you have Helen Plum's picture. And here she is, live and in living color. With sound.'**

Steph had to take a step back when she saw the narrowed eyes and her mother's chicken lips tighten. The fumes coming off her mothers clothes had her almost gagging. Everyone in the family knew what **that ** look meant. Time to ride out the rage of Helen Mazur Plum.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the whore of a daughter finally taking time out of her busy **schedule ** to come see her mother? Did you get time _**off your back **_? I tried to call your apartment but evidently you changed your number. Pray tell me, what brought you out to this neck of the woods Ms. High and Mighty" Helen slurred her words.

Stephanie decided to rip off the bandage while standing there toe to toe with her mother looking deranged and bat shit crazy, if that could happen. "I came by to tell you I am moving in with Carlos in a few days, and while we haven't discussed marriage lately, it is an option we are thinking of. We found out that I am having a baby, a while back. **We** wanted to tell the family the next time we came over for dinner. But, since it looks like you don't want us over, hearing this message will have to do, now won't it?"

Helen's face took on a pinched look. Stephanie had gone too far. All of Helen's prayers and thoughts were crushed. She had invited Morelli over for dinner, just this coming Sunday. Hoping that Stephanie would come, Angie Morelli and Helen had plotted to get those two married and having babies as soon as possible. Joe was on board with that idea, he had not been able to track down Stephanie either in weeks.

**"How dare you come into MY home and tell me you are Pregnant with THAT man's spawn? How on earth will you live with having a child like that from him? You need to think about your life, Stephanie and grow up. NO MAN will ever want you now, acting like the whore you are. If you are going to act dirty, let me show you what dirty girls LOOK LIKE," Helen screamed. Advancing on her daughter with the paring knife glistening in the kitchen light, Stephanie was trapped in the corner. Watching her mother in horror as Helen drew the knife up and slit her daughters face down to the cheekbone.**

Keeping her arms around her midsection, protecting her baby, left her face uncovered and it took the brunt of Helen's rage. All she could think about was losing her child. Springing up on her feet, startling Helen, she pushed her mother away from her, running out of her childhood home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

But after what should have taken only a couple of hours at the most, Steph couldn't be found. Her trackers and phone did show her at what was soon to be her old apartment. It was only when they got the call from Frank Plum reality set in. Men and SUV's were assigned STAT to her parking lot, and if skips got a little banged up when being taken in, so be it. Hector and Bobby took it upon themselves to knock on her door, just about ready to pick the lock when Steph told them, 'it's ok guys, I just need some time here.' After that, range time and mat time picked up, the men needed a way to get their aggression out. Having Helen's face on the paper targets helped that objective quite well. As did having Helen's face on the punching bags in the gym.

Everyone was waiting. Waiting to see their girl. Waiting on Ranger to come back and solve the mystery once and for all. **Waiting.**

Before this happened, the men that knew about the pregnancy were excited for the couple. Bobby had gotten a state of the art ultrasound machine and a baby heartbeat monitor. He was now taking classes on being a midwife, just in case the baby came while at the office. Reading up on epidural medicine. He was doing this for one of his dearest friends and Ranger. Bobby and Steph had a close friendship based on their family history. Never the favorite child of their mothers, feeling the comparison to the elder sibling all their life. It was Bobby and Hector that got Steph over her fear of guns, cementing their friendship even more.

And Hector? He was so damn excited about the baby that he had Stephanie enroll them both for birthing classes. Ranger was amused that his most feared man was soft hearted around his woman. Moving from his studio apartment at Rangeman to the two bedroom one that Ranger told him was his. Uncle Hector needed more room for his new niece or nephew. Stephanie and Hector went on a baby buying spree, from baby monitors to the crib and rocking chair, nothing was off limits as far as Tio Hector was concerned. Hector now had a library of books from Baby's First Year to Goodnight Moon, Hector was more than prepared for overnight company.

**Present Time...**

Seeing Stephanie being carried in Ranger's arms while she held a bloody towel to her face, had everyone on edge. It didn't help to see Bobby heading to the stairs and the 7th floor. Ella became unavailable to the men as well.

Hector was still busy waiting for Helen to wake up, right along with Robin. They both had been informed that Stephanie was coming home, but not of her condition.

Robin filled a glass of water and threw it on Helen's face. Sputtering, Helen came alive, **"This can't be real. It just can't be. What have I done? I've tried to be a good mother."**

**Robin held her hand up, silencing Helen, "Stop right there, anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You may be appointed an attorney, if you cannot afford one. Do you understand the charges, Mrs. Plum?"**

**Hector came forward with his switchblade out, ready to slice off the duct tape.**

**"Hold still and this won't hurt a bit," he said with a gleam in his eyes.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**TBC...**

**a/n not mine...thanks to Ms. Amanda aka basketcse for adding in bits and pieces and helping me ratchet up Ol' gals nightmare...aka Helen's Nightmare...**

**Does Hector Trip with his blade out?**

**Is the holding cell Really soundproof?**

**Come to find out why don't you?**

Am sure I will hear about numerous mistakes made, sigh...not beta'd either.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last Chapter...thanks to Amanda for her wicked Hector scene...LOL.**_

I Didn't Mean It.

"Tell us Helen, what exactly did you do to Stephanie? You need to think about why you don't want the same thing to happen to you," Hector said, in perfect English.

"Get...Get me out of here," Helen retorted, her face red with anger. "I ...I ...can't remember." All of a sudden Helen reminded them of a petulant child, lying with the chocolate evidence right on their guilty faces. Except this time, it was blood.

"Let me call upstairs to find out exactly what happened then, just so I can be sure you match your daughter, after all a mother's love is endless right? Surely you want the same to happen to you, matching patterns?" Hector's gleam was back in his eye.

"I'm telling you I can't remember,"Helen started straining against the tape. "I need to go home, get out of here, you don't understand..."

"Actually Mrs. Plum, you are going to the Police Station as charges have been filed against you. I know for a fact that when I was called here, you had attacked your daughter with a knife and injuring her face, while she was protecting her child from harm, so that right there is attempted murder. As far as Stephanie goes...well, I'm waiting to see how the assault charges play out," Robin told her. Robin wore a smirk on her face as she continued, "Hector needs to cut the duct tape off you, so hold still and it won't hurt a bit."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**"Babe, Bobby's here to take a look at your face," Ranger told his wife, using a soothing tone not to startle her anymore.**

**Ranger knew it had to have been horrifying for her, seeing Helen so deranged as to hurt her own daughter. And the baby? She had protected our child like a mother animal and taking all that pain within herself. The young married couple shared a moment together, her sitting on the bathroom counter, Ranger standing between her legs, with his large hands on her waist.**

**With a nod of her head, Stephanie signaled that she was ready for the exam, taking a deep breath and telling her husband, "Ok," was all that was needed. By now the couple clearly had ESP of their own, no instruction manual needed anymore.**

**Lowering the towel herself, Steph kept her eyes on her husband, needing his emotional support even more than ever. Ranger knocked on the bathroom door and Bobby walked in. Ranger squeezed her hand and and smiled at her. **

**The apartment phone rang, as Ella answered it from the kitchen, Bobby told Stephanie and Ranger, "It's looking all right, although the ointment you put on started to somewhat protect and heal it, I still need to stitch you up some. You should follow up with a cosmetic surgeon right away."**

**"No. I refuse to cover up something my own mother did to me. I only need to look in the mirror to physically see the scars that are already embedded in my heart," Stephanie told the men.**

**Ella approached the bathroom with the phone in her hand, needing to get instructions on what to do with Helen. She handed the phone to Ranger, all the while watching this strong young woman sitting in front of her. Stephanie had charmed her way into Ella and Luis's life, like a breath of fresh air the men of Rangeman had changed. Once Stephanie was a fixture at Rangeman, the men all seemed to become more human than machines. Laughter was heard everywhere she went. The control room, cubicle area and even the break room was a fun place to be. That is, as long as Stephanie was around.**

**An eyebrow raised at his Tia, was all that needed to be said. "Babe, Hector wants to know what exactly you want done with Helen? It seems like the baby's Tio is getting anxious for retribution for what your mother did, for all the stress that was done to you both. He also wants Bobby to call him when we finally use the ultrasound machine installed in his office."**

**"I want her in jail, I never want to hear her name, I don't want her to call me, and I never want to see her face again. What happens to her is totally up to Hector, just as long as Robin escorts her in to the station. No bond from Vinnie and Les Sebring. Let's see just how she can handle it when there is no one there to bail her out," Stephanie told the three surrounding her.**

**"No hay problema," Hector told Ranger.**

**"Consider it done, babe, " Ranger scooped his wife up and headed for the machine, for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Manoso would learn if they were having a beloved son or daughter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hector raised his knife slowly and gave Helen a sadistic grin. "Listo mama (ready mama)?"**

**He dropped the knife as Helen screamed in terror and fouled herself again.**

**Robin was disgusted and grimacing as she pulled the struggling Helen into the police station booking area. The indignant woman screeched, "I want my lawyer!"**

**Robin rolled her eyes and asked, "Who would that be, Mrs. Plum?"**

"**Uh..Dickie Orr. That's who I want. Mr. Orr."**

**Robin snorted and said, "You'll get your wasted phone call, soon."**

**After the fingerprints and mug shot, Robin's phone rang and she looked at the display and answered. "Robin Russell." She listened for a few minutes and then hung up and looked at Mrs. Plum and smiled.**

"**Good news and congratulations are in order, Mrs. Plum. Carlos and Stephanie are having a baby boy. Too bad, babies are not allowed to visit where you're going."**

**Robin grabbed her arm and led her to the door leading to the jail cells and opened it. Helen began mumbling as Robin pulled her through and the big metal door clanged shut behind them. Cops in the booking area heard a scream and turned to the door. "WHY ME!" **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**a/n not mine and not amanda's either...**

**hows that for retribution?**

**hope you liked it...**


End file.
